Izuku's Smutty Harem
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Spin-off of Izuku's fluffy harem for occasionally fluffy smut. Read Fluffy Harem first.
1. Chapter 1

Tooru Hagakure

"Why do you love me?"

Izuku was startled by that sudden question, having come out of nowhere.

"I-I'm so…" Hagakure's voice hitched as she gripped tightly against her shirt, looking away from her boyfriend. "You know… how can you like me when you have so many better girls-"

"Stop that." The greenette said with a frown. They were in the boy's room, having just been relaxing and watching videos together when the girl had suddenly sprung the question.

It had been eating at her for months, and she couldn't help the self-doubt creeping up in here.

"You are one of the best, brightest girls of all the ones I know." He assured her, arms wrapping tight around her waist from behind. His voice came near her ear and suddenly she felt a light nip on her neck as he planted a kiss there. "One of the most gorgeous, I know without a doubt."

"B-but you can't-"

He suddenly pulled her down, swapping their positions so she was laying down on the bed and he sat above, as he managed to plant a kiss directly onto her nose. "Small. Cute and round."

He moved down, planting a kiss on her lips which she instinctively returned. "Delicate and delicious."

He moved further down, continuing to plant kisses on her without comments until he finally came down to her somewhat small breasts. He planted a kiss on each with a blush, fixing her with a serious gaze. "As beautiful and bountiful as the girl they're attached to and her personality."

She had to be blushing strong enough that it would show through her literal invisibility a part of her thought. He continued down, placing those tantalisingly soft kisses onto her abs and stomach, getting near her crotch as the gentle acts of affection sent shudders through her.

It was what he was best at, the little acts that drover her crazy in these scenario. Finally he stopped, before tugging down her pants which she didn't stop, frowning at the bulge in her panties.

She had expected him to be disgusted, angry, or experience some other negative emotion when she'd first worked up the nerve to tell him about her secret but instead…

A soft smile came onto his face as he pressed one of the most heartfelt kisses so far onto the bulge. "Even this, Cupcake. I know how you feel about it, but even it's still adorable and cute and perfect like the rest of you. And it's still cute and feminine if you ask me, with how you keep it all nice and pretty just for me."

"Th-thank you, Izuku." She said, genuinely thankful for the compliment. It was weird to be happy talking about it, but Izuku always managed to make her feel better even about the traits she hated most about herself.

Suddenly, another kiss came down on it and it twitched in response, starting to grow erect. "Ehehe. All of this is part of why I love you~ Want me to prove it now?"

She scrunched her face up in embarrassment, but managed to nod her head yes, letting out a small squeak.

He pulled down her panties, taking his tongue to the base of her shaft and slowly, tantalisingly bringing it up to the tip, before working his way back down. She bit her lip as he slowly continued this, helping her reach her hardest. "Izuku…"

"Shh~ It's ok, sweetie. I love you so much." He said, before taking his head back and taking a firm hold of her… 'clit' as she preferred to think of it, regardless of if that was wrong in biological terms. He slowly began to glide his hand up and down, throwing in small delicate kisses and licks every couple of moments and making her whimper and whine.

She grabbed a nearby pillow, hugging it to her chest. Usually, Izuku was the quiet and reserved one during their sexual encounters. Embarrassed and nervous but eager.

As soon as he knew she was having one of her self-conscious moments however, it was like a switch was flicked on at the back of his mind, his need to make her feel better overpowering nay embarrassment and once he got like this.

She became moaning putty in his hands. His head came back near the tip of her now admittedly small 'clit', suckling on the top ever so lightly and pushing her to her limit.

He was teasing her. she knew it, it drove her insane and at the same time she loved it. It kept her mind distracted, exactly what he had in mind probably.

Finally, after agonising moments of him slowly circling around the tip, quickly downing any pre-cum that escaped he gave a nice firm squeeze before letting go and forcing her entire 'clit' into his mouth.

With it's size, he didn't struggle at all and she let out a moan aloud at seeing him do it, feeling his teeth glide against her and add to that pleasurable sensation. "Izuku!~ Please… "

He began to bob his head up and down slowly, and she whimpered and whined, gripping the pillow near her tight as one of his hands began to give her thigh a light squeeze.

His speed began to increase, a glint in his eyes he only ever got during these moments as he got faster and faster. "Ah, iz…izuku! Keep going, yes!~"

She was nearing her limit, she never had been one who could last long. She felt her 'clit' began to throb as she unconsciously started thrusting up into him at the same time.

"Ahaha I… I'm! AH!"

Her throbbing increased and her grip tightened. She was going to blow any moment and Izuku seemed eager to receive, reaching a speed he could only possible top by using his quirk, tonguing gliding all over her and driving her nuts.

"I'm cumming!"

And cum she did, shooting the largest load of her life right into the back of her boyfriends throat. She felt the thick stream of ejaculate shot out, sending waves of pleasure through her as her grip finally loosened.

"Oh my…. God..," She said, before whining once more as her boyfriend continued to move slowly. "Izuku…."

He wasn't going to push her straight into another round, he knew she was a one and done kind of person who needed time to recover but he was also as it turned out a swallower and not a spitter.

He was keeping her 'clit' sending those last intense and wonderful waves of pleasure through her as he lapped up every last drop of cum before finally letting her 'clit' fall with a plop, pushing himself up back towards her and swallowing before smiling at her with those damnable, sexy and adorable eyes shining with love.

"I love you, cupcake~" he said, leaning into her and giving her a soft but passionate kiss which she returned, panting during the breaks in between. "I'll never stop loving every single part of you~"

"I love you too." She said, nuzzling her head into his chest, before rolling them over and straddling him. She leaned in quietly, pressing her head to his ears. "Thank you… it means so much to me."

A kiss in response and a kind smile.

"Now let me pay you back~"


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku sighed quietly, as he looked to his punk rock girlfriend laying in bed and looking away from him. Of his many girlfriends, she was the one who suffered from bad days the most, days where her temperament just dropped because everything just seemed to go wrong for her and he hated seeing it happen to her.

She'd done nothing to deserve the seeming punishment the universe thrust upon her usually once a fortnight at least. She was facing away from him now because she'd just snapped at him moments prior, her frustration getting the better of her.

It happened often really, the girl didn't have the greatest handle on her temper during these days and she made an effort to avoid speaking with too many people because she would feel bad about snapping, which inevitably would add to her frustration and make her snap again if someone talked to her.

"I love you." The greenette said simply, a reassurance he wasn't mad at her at all. He understood completely and just wanted her to feel better.

"…Why?"

"H-Huh?"

The purple haired girl clutched her sheets, and Izuku felt his heart constrict at the confused pain in his lover's voice.

"What about me is there that the other girls don't have?! I mean I know I'm not great in terms of personality with a temper like this! I'm not girly and I sure as hell don't have any special features anyone else doesn't! I mean literally all the other girls have something physically attractive about them."

Still somewhat caught off guard by her sudden addressing him, he could only repeat her dumbly as his brain caught up. "Physically attractive?"

"Yeah! Like I know it's not all about sex or anything but like… It matters, doesn't it?" Kyoka asked, sounding close to crying. "Mina has her thighs, Momo has… you know, boobs… what do I have that you could hold or kiss or anything that they don't?! Nothing. If you could I'd ask you to kiss it right now but-"

Despite himself, Izuku snickered. He couldn't help it, because what his girlfriend didn't realize is that she'd just told him to kiss her ass. And that was just perfectly in line for Jirou's attitude sometimes.

Still, she wasn't going to listen to words right now so he had no choice but to take her up on her instructions, shifting the covers and moving before she could protest. He tugged down her shorts just a bit and kissed right near the top of her right cheek, enjoying how the flesh pushed in with how soft it was.

"W…Wha…."

"I uh… I do actually have something I prefer on you compared to the others." Izuku admitted quietly, keeping his head down below and planting another kiss on it. He blushed as he continued, wanting to make his thoughts known even if it was a little odd for him to admit it like this. "Mina may joke about the whole booty royalty thing but she's more a thigh girl like you said. Out of everyone… you've actually got my favourite butt."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, really." He nodded even if she wouldn't see, even daring to nibble on one of her cheeks for a moment as he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "It's big but it's also cute and if I were a little more confident… I'd p-probably be grabbing it a lot more."

"….I w-wouldn't be against that." Kyoka said in a slightly broken laugh, making Izuku's heart hurt. She rolled over, facing him with misty eyes and gently setting a hand on his chest. "Do… Do you really mean it? Doesn't Tsunotori-"

With a sigh, the One for All wielder cut her off, kissing her. She let out a surprised squeak, before she opened her mouth and closed her eyes, snaking her own arms around Izuku as they made out, Izuku grabbing a tight hold of the girl's butt in the process.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the taste of one another before they eventually broke apart, a small trail of saliva between them as they stared into each other's warm, loving eyes.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." Izuku said in an affectionate whisper, gently cupping her cheek and smiling softly, taking in those pretty, glimmering onyx eyes as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto the bridge of her nose. "It doesn't matter if one of the girls has _more_ of something than you. I don't care about how much any of you have. I love you all for yourselves, and Kyoka… there's so much to you that's beautiful in a way I can't even describe because it's so unique but what I can tell you? Every second I get to look at you, is a second of heaven on earth."

"….God I love you…" Kyoka muttered quietly, looking away with a small budding smile as she wiped her arm over her eyes. She let out a thoughtful hum, before turning to him with a slightly more playful, yet still loving gaze and a blush on her face. "Thanks for the pick me up, Green…. But you got my motor running with how you went about it…"

"K-Kyo?" He questioned with his own blush, as he watched her reach for the drawer on her bedside table and pulling it open, before taking out a bottle and some kind of rubber material and handing it to the greenette, whose mouth just dropped as he realized what it was. "O-Oh…"

It was a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Play time, 'Zuku." The purple haired girl almost purred, as she took off her trousers, flinging them into the corner of the room as her purple lace panties were revealed to the boy, who didn't fail to note the growing wet patch within. His eyes trailed over her somehow slender legs as she slowly slid her panties down, despite the weight they carried above with her bountiful beautiful butt which had now been freed. She rolled over, exposing her butt properly as her head turned to him while she laid her head on the pillow, lidded eyes taking him in. "Well?~ Time for you to get your 'favourite' thing."

"R-Right!" He suddenly remembered where he was, snapping out of his slight trance as he yanked off his shirt, revealing his well-toned physique which made Kyoka let out a small, involuntary mewl at the sight. His trousers went next, joining the girls own in the corner, revealing his plain white boxers and a large bulge within. He quickly pulled off the last bit of clothing on his body, letting his erection stand at attention as he discarded the last of his clothes and began putting on the condom in preparation, his full seven inches twitching already at the idea of what he was about to get to do.

Then he turned his gaze onto the girl's ass.

It was so inviting just to look at, big enough he could rest his head against it if he wanted to sleep on it (And maybe if he was lucky he'd get that chance later) and he couldn't believe he was finally going to get a chance to have fun with it, that Kyoka had willingly invited him too.

"Come on green, you gonna stare all day or you gonna take it?" Said girl asked, wiggling her body with impatience and causing her cheeks to jiggle in a way that made something inside Izuku break.

He _needed_ it now.

With that thought, he quickly poured out a sensible amount of lube, taking a firm grasp on her ass while he had the excuse and beginning to rub it in, dealing with the two mountains of pure joy as he felt they could be called with the happiness having them in his grasp left him with.

He dealt with the crevice in between, before his fingers eventually ran over her hole, which he gently teased at first, pressing down his finger lightly without inserting it in. Kyoka shifted slightly under his mildly teasing, making him laugh under his breath before he finally gently inserted his finger inside her.

"Mm… Zu…" Kyoka whined quietly as she felt the finger inside her begin to gently press around, lubricating her inside. He also didn't waste the opportunity to have some fun toying with her, pressing his finger in a little deeper than he needed to before very slowly pulling it out, enjoying how the girl shuddered with the sensation as his finger popped out of her tight hole.

"Tease…"

"I was going to have to do it either way, Melody." Izuku chuckled quietly, before quickly checking the lube bottle and humming in satisfaction it wouldn't cause any issues if he applied a small amount onto himself.

He wanted this to be as good for Kyoka as it would be for him after all.

With that done, he leaned forward and placed his member right in between her cheeks as he leaned forward, holding her wrists down gently and starting to grind slowly, feeling the girl's mounds essentially begin to jack him off as he teased her and prepared himself, leaning down so his head was beside hers.

"I'm going to enter now, okay?" He asked, getting a nod from the girl as his only cue to continue. He took a hold of his member and spread her rump so he could start pressing against her asshole.

After a moment of gentle pushing, letting the girl physically prepare herself he finally pushed hard enough for the tip to go inside her. Kyoka let out a small gasp at the sensation, gripping the sheets beneath her and Izuku paused for a moment. Then he began to slowly push inside her.

"Ah fuck! Izuku…" The purple hair girl moaned, gritting her teeth as her grip on the sheets tightened. Speaking of tight, the green haired boy knew it would be the case but even then he couldn't believe just _how _tight his girlfriend was, her butt was feeling like it was squeezing the life out of him already before they'd even really begun.

He expected the girl to eventually tap out, but to his joyed surprise she endured it all and he soon was completely sat snug inside her ass, as he leaned forward again and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "H-How does it feel, sweetie?"

"S-Scary." Kyoka answered honestly, before a small giggle escaped her. "But exciting and g-good…"

"I'm going to start thrusting then, alright?" He asked, the girl nodding in understanding. Before he did though, he put his lips to her head, kissing her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." She hummed quietly, before gasping as Izuku began pulling out slowly, stopping when he only had an inch or two left in her, before he moved back in again. It was slow and deliberate, causing the girl to whimper beneath him.

"Kyo? Does it hurt?" He asked concerned, stopping for a moment. Long held desire or not, he wasn't going to let one of his girlfriends be in pain to live it out unless that was part of their own desires. (Within reason.)

"A little… b-but I want you to keep going." She said, gently shifting back herself gently so he went more inside her. "It feels good."

"You're sure?"

"Please…"

With a sigh, Izuku once more thrusted into her, biting his bottom lip as the sensation of his member being tugged by her tight ass sent white hot pleasure throughout his body as he slowly began to pick up in speed.

Not by much, just enough to keep a steady pace and hopefully help loosen her up a bit to get used to it.

"Mm…. Fuck, Izuku… Keep going." She moaned, as he continued to thrust in and out. "Ah... that feels so different but- Ah! So good…"

"Kyo…" He groaned quietly, putting a hand on her stomach and trailing it down to her nether regions, fingers slipping inside her pussy as he pulled out almost all the way once more. He began to gently begin fingering her maidenhood, fingers rubbing up and down inside her as he felt something warm and wet running down them. "You're so warm… On both ends. Almost as warm as your heart~"

"D-Dork…" The purple haired girl almost whispered, before biting her pillow as he continued in and out of her. Then she gave the order Izuku was secretly hoping to come sooner or later. "…F-Faster."

"Melody? A-Are you sure?"

"Please- Ah! Do it, Izuku." The girl almost begged, legs quivering as she turned her head to the side and he saw her mouth open in ecstasy as her eyes practically glowed. "I ne- mmphf fuck! Need to know…"

He couldn't really ask for more direct confirmation than that and he didn't want to disappoint her so he did as she asked, starting to speed up his thrusting to something much more typical, a decent speed in and out that had Kyoka gasping and whimpering.

"Fuck! Ah! Izu- mmphf, 'Ku. I love- ngh.. you." She managed to get out as he himself began to pant as the tugs of her tight ass put him through his paces. He had stamina a plenty nowadays but his girlfriend's ass was almost magical in how weak it made him.

And he loved it.

"I love you t- Ah! Too… Kyo…" He got out, practically leaning atop her as he pressed kisses onto her neck and upper back, along with small nibbles at times to increase her pleasure.

It definitely seemed to work as she shuddered violently, only causing his member to get more squeezed by her rear in the process.

"I-I think I'm rea- Ngh! Ready, 'Zuku.. I- Fuck, I want It harder!" She said, biting her lips after as pleasure coursed through her body from the boy's thick cock filling her up. "Please!"

"Okay, if you- Ah, you're sure." He said stopping for a moment before he began really picking up speed, pushing deep into the girl before coming back out almost fully in the span of two seconds, repeating that motion rhythmical as the girl started to make noises Izuku couldn't even describe beyond 'pleasured.' "F-Frick… Kyoka!"

"Yes! FUCK, FUCK YES! KEEP GOIN' IZUKU!" The girl suddenly began to scream, Izuku's eyes going wide at her pleasured shouting, however it only added onto his own arousal as constant flashes of pleasure shot through him, the girl's ass clenching on his dick and making every thrust even more pleasurable.

"Kyok-AH! Kyoka! It feels so g-good!" He moaned, unable to stop himself from, brushing a strand of her hair out the way and beginning to nibble on her sensitive earlobe, occasionally licking and kissing it and sending powerful pleasurable waves of joy through the purple haired girl, as his fingers began moving faster and faster insider her. "I lov- ah! I love you!"

"AH! I LO- FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! LOVE YOU TOO! NOW- NGH! KEEP GOING!" She screamed, and Izuku was infinitely grateful the only people who would be on the floor with them were his other girlfriends who her screaming would be less awkward to explain to. "AH! I'M…"

His dick began to throb violently as he slammed hard against the girl, his balls slapping against her cheeks, the sound of flesh meeting flesh filling the air and Kyoka's arousal and ecstasy reaching new heights from the feeling of being spanked over and over every time he entered her now.

He felt his body burn with passion as he breathed heavily right beside her ear, moaning and gripping hold of her tight with his free hand as he really went nuts with the fingers pleasuring her, pushing as far inside her as he could. "Frick! I'm gon- Ah! I'm gonna cum, Kyo!"

"ME- FUCK! ME TOO!" She shouted as he gave a few last hard slams against her before his entire body felt overwhelmed as cock exploded, his member quickly getting soaked in his own cum in the condom as he used the last few bursts of energy he had left to violently finger his girlfriend, nibbling her ear before she suddenly let out a pleasured yelp and his already wet fingers suddenly got covered in more wet, warm juices as they finally slid out of her, his own cock coming out and the girl collapsing down, Izuku following suite to her side. "Fuck… that was…"

"Yeah..." Izuku breathed heavily, staring at the roof as a dopey smile came across his face. They laid there in silence for a couple of moments, collecting themselves before Kyoka rolled over, eyes glimmering with love as she put a hand on his chest and pulled the boy's attention towards her.

"I fucking love you." She said quietly, not really having anything more to say. Izuku laughed quietly, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her into a tight embrace. His face blushed crimson as a silly line came to mind and he decided to use it for her.

"I uh.. fuck AND love you?" He squeaked out, somehow nervous to swear after all that. His girlfriend just blinked, before grinning and placing a kiss onto him.

"I reiterate…. _I fucking love you. _"


End file.
